


O Nome do Girassol

by MiRz



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Lysandre amava a primavera por causa das flores bonitas que brotavam, mas não imaginava que na primavera dos seus 12 anos de idade outra coisa brotaria e cresceria em seu coração.





	O Nome do Girassol

**Author's Note:**

> Breve legenda:
> 
> 1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;
> 
> Boa leitura!

Quando a professora da terceira série perguntou a Lysandre Ainsworth qual era o seu mês favorito, o menino estranho que estava sempre com óculos escuros, mesmo dentro da sala de aula, foi taxativo em responder que eram os meses de março, abril, maio e junho[1]. A professora nem tentou esconder a confusão da resposta, vez que a maioria das crianças costumava responder o mês do aniversário ou o mês de dezembro, por causa do Natal. Sabendo que o garoto fazia aniversário em novembro, ela gostaria de saber o motivo daqueles meses tão estranhos e aleatórios serem o seu favorito.

— É por causa da primavera — respondeu o menino com a voz calma, como se ele fosse o adulto e a professora fosse a criança que precisava ter uma explicação do óbvio. Era outra das tantas excentricidades do garoto.

A professora não entendeu a resposta incomum, mas decidiu deixar para lá. Pensando com seus botões de mente adulta e assalariada, imaginou que como os pais do garotinho tinham uma fazenda de flores entre a cidade de Nantes e Sweet Amoris, talvez fosse a época em que houvesse mais movimentação e lucro para eles por causa da viagem com a Maria-Fumaça que alguns turistas faziam e tinham a fazenda como parada.

Mal sabia ela que Lysandre, mesmo aos oito anos de idade, já possuía a alma de um poeta, amando ver os campos de flores coloridas parecerem infinitos quando se perdiam de vista no horizonte. Mais prazer ainda sentia ao ver os olhos dos turistas brilharem ante tanta beleza da natureza que seus pais ajudavam a cuidar, trabalhando duramente durante o ano inteiro para deixar o solo bom para o plantio. Aquele brilho que os olhos infantis captavam em sua inocência era a maior das recompensas para o trabalho árduo de floricultores.

As estações passavam com os anos, e a resposta de Lysandre não mudou durante todo esse tempo, sendo que aos 12 anos de idade os meses da primavera continuavam sendo os seus meses favoritos. Como todos os dias após a aula, o garoto corria pela estrada de terra da fazenda junto do irmão mais velho rumo a sua pequena casa de madeira branca e azul que moravam para mudar o uniforme para algo mais confortável e poder assistir do topo da colina a Maria-Fumaça se aproximar elegantemente com o vermelho reluzindo pelo sol no zênite.

Assim que a comitiva parava em uma das plataformas construída dentro da fazenda e permitia os turistas saírem para fotografarem a beleza da fazenda, o pré-adolescente se juntava a eles, dizendo com orgulho que eram os seus pais que cuidavam de tudo.

Enquanto George e outro empregado levavam quem queria para o curral ver alguns animais que havia, Josiane e a cozinheira que trabalhava para eles levavam a outra metade do grupo para conhecer as estufas, explicando os detalhes e curiosidades de cada flor cultivada na Fazenda do Paraíso. Das mais simples até as mais exóticas.

Depois de algumas vezes ouvindo sempre a mesma coisa, Lysandre dificilmente os acompanhava, mas naquele dia, algo lhe chamou a atenção na horda de turistas de olhares impressionados. Acompanhada dos pais, havia uma garota que parecia ser da sua idade que não tinha o familiar brilho de adoração em seus olhos castanhos. Pelo contrário, havia apenas tédio e a vontade de ir embora.

O garoto não saberia explicar o porquê de aquele olhar estar o irritando tanto, mas como ela poderia se atrever a não se encantar com as flores como todos os outros? Era um insulto! Curioso e um tanto revoltado, ele seguiu o grupo só para ficar de olho nela, crente de que assim que entrasse na estufa quatro e visse as Azaleias que eram cultivadas lá, a menina se encantaria. Não aconteceu o que esperava. Assim como as tulipas vermelhas e rosas na parte de trás da propriedade também não foram capazes de despertar o interesse da menina.

A gota d’água para o garoto foi quando ele viu o brilho que esperava ver o dia inteiro dirigido para um canteiro específico já no final da visita, quando a Maria-Fumaça estava perto de partir prosseguindo com a viagem. O único canteiro em tantos hectares de terra que ele não gostava. Os girassóis noturnos.

— Olha mãe! — exclamou a garota apontando para as flores escuras. — Como são lindos!

— O que tem de lindo nisso? — Lysandre não aguentou segurar a indignação ou ficar quieto. — Esses girassóis são feios tão escuros assim. Os normais da cor amarela[2] são bem mais bonitos que essa flor estranha.

— Não são não! — contra-argumentou ela enfurecida por ser contrariada. — Eles são só diferentes dos girassóis normais e é por isso que são bonitos! Que graça tem em flores que são todas iguais?

— E que graça tem em ser diferente? Isso só as faz ser estranhas — respondeu ele, deixando escapar uma nota bem amarga em seu tom de voz enquanto arrumava os óculos de sol no nariz.

— Diferente é ser único num mar de normalidade e não ser estranho!

A defesa da garota havia sido simples, pois a pouco que uma pessoa de doze anos com o humor exaltado pode argumentar, mas a fala dela “diferente é ser único num mar de normalidade” bateu fundo no interior de Lysandre.

Contra a sua vontade, havia um pouco de esperança e aceitação nascendo em seu peito com a fala dela. Era algo que ele ainda não tinha maturidade ou vontade de compreender.

Antes que a discussão ficasse maior e mais confusa, suas mães apartaram a briga e separaram os dois teimosos para longe um do outro. Depois disso, Lysandre não a viu mais na Fazenda do Paraíso, provavelmente indo embora com o trem. Porém, naquela noite antes de ir dormir, Lysandre tirou seus habituais óculos escuros na frente do espelho do banheiro, expondo o olho esquerdo da cor amarela, que não combinava com o olho verde do lado direito. Todas as pessoas tinham os dois olhos da mesma cor, enquanto ele tinha uma cor em cada olho. Ele era como os girassóis noturnos por possuir cores diferentes do normal.

Olhando para seus olhos bicolores, a fala da menina reverberou em sua mente: diferente é ser único. Seria ele único por causa dos olhos de cor diferente? Naquela noite, ele foi dormir batucando essa possibilidade na cabeça. Parte dele gostaria que fosse o caso enquanto a outra parte, a mais pessimista, continuava dizendo para não se iludir, pois ele ainda era estranho.

No dia seguinte, pela primeira vez em quase dois anos, Lysandre não colocou seus óculos escuros para esconder sua heterocromia, tomando coragem para mostrar o que era. Todo dia, ao olhar para o canteiro de girassóis noturnos, ele via um pouco mais de beleza neles e em sua excentricidade, pois eram girassóis que não eram amarelos para parecerem com o Sol. Apesar de não remeterem a felicidade e sorrisos, como os girassóis amarelos lhe parecia, a flor de pétala escura lembrava força e luta, pois se erguiam majestosas mesmo que se parecessem com um eclipse solar.

Naquele dia de primavera, sem querer uma menina desconhecida ao defender com tanto vigor os girassóis de pétalas escuras, batendo o pé de que eles eram únicos e não estranhos, o fez plantar a semente da autoaceitação e amor próprio. Jamais conseguiria que as outras pessoas não se importassem com seus olhos diferentes se ele próprio não gostasse e os escondesse, achando-se mais esquisito do que diferente.

Não teve uma única vez durante os próximos dez anos que ele se esqueceu do acontecido daquele dia, que lhe ensinara tanto e era até mesmo uma simbologia do seu crescimento. Foi por isso que após a morte de seus pais, quando assumiu a fazenda, ele aumentou a plantação dos girassóis noturnos, que do seu canteiro odiado passou a ser o seu favorito.

— Vejo que esse canteiro está maior. Parece que alguém aprendeu a apreciá-los — disse uma voz desconhecida atrás dele, enquanto cavava para colocar mais sementes.

O timbre era vagamente familiar, e quando Lysandre virou, encontrou a menina de dez anos atrás, agora uma mulher esbelta, que ele em sua mente a batizou de Girassol, vez que nunca soube o nome dela.

— Uma menina atrevida me ensinou a ver beleza no que era único — respondeu Lysandre.

— Me diga quem é essa pessoa para eu poder pagar um café a ela por conseguir tal proeza — a mulher o provocou de volta.

— Acho que quem deve um café a ela sou eu, se ela estiver interessada, claro.

— Sorte sua que ela está — sorriu um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes. — Prazer, Marissol.

Naquele momento, quando Lysandre largou a enxada e a acompanhou para o velho casebre branco e azul para o prometido café, outro tipo de amor começou a ser plantado em seus corações durante a conversa que durou por horas, mas isso era história para ser contada em outra primavera, pois todas as flores da primavera, primeiro teriam que passar pela rigidez do inverno para desabrocharem. Com o amor é a mesma coisa. 

_ **Fim** _

**Author's Note:**

> [1] A cidade do jogo, Sweet Amoris, é fictícia, porém seria localizada na França, caso existisse realmente. Sendo assim, na Europa a primavera é nos meses de março a junho.  
[2] Apesar do girassol amarelo ser o mais comum, não é o único. Foram catalogados mais de 60 espécies de girassóis, entre eles o girassol com as pétalas escuras, chamada de Girassol Noturno.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Notas da Autora:  
Olá amores mio! Essa one-shot curtinha foi feita para o desafio de setembro do perfil do Spirit DesafiosFanfics, cujo tema é “Amor de Primavera”.  
Ao ler o jornal com as regras, o plot já me veio à cabeça com o personagem Lysandre, pois no jogo o vemos como um rapaz confiante e extramente seguro do seu estilo, personalidade, heterocromia, enfim, confiante dele todo. Fiquei imaginando se ele sempre fora assim ou se algo/alguém o fez crescer e evoluir no que o personagem mostrou no jogo. Achei que seria justo mostrar nessa fic que o amor que floresce não é apenas para com os outros, é sobre si próprio também.  
Levem esse pensamento para a vida de vocês, se amem do jeito que são, pois cada pessoa é única na maneira diferente de ser. ;)  
Obrigada a todos que leram a fic, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu gostei muito de escrever essa one! Beijinhos de megawatts de luz! <3


End file.
